Südlicher Kontinent in Gefahr
center|342pxSüdlicher Kontinent in Gefahr ist die letzte Story im Story-Abschnitt Reise nach Olda Nui. Er erzählt von dem Kampf um den Südlichen Kontinent zwischen den Toa Olda und den Kaldri. Prolog: Was bisher passierte Die Toa Olda waren auf Destral um den entkommenen Teridax für immer zu besiegen. Auf dieser Insel fanden sie die Toa Hagah, die Teridax und aus versehen auch Lhikan in Idekradermis einsperrten. Daraufhin beschlossen sich die restlichen Toa Olda zu trennen, und gingen ihre eigenen Wege. Diese Wege führten die Toa jedoch wieder zusammen. Jetzt sind die Toa Olda wieder vereint und in Olda Nui, um den Südlichen Kontinent zu retten, Olda Nui zu befreien, Teridax wieder zurück in sein Gefängnis zu bringen und die Kaldri zu besiegen, was sie nicht wissen, ist dass Hilfe schon auf dem Weg ist. Kaptiel 1: Dem Tode nahe Kailani saß in der Höhle, sie wusste selbst nicht wie es um sie stand. Sie laß die Botschaft, die an der Wand stand. Laut lies sie vor. "Wir mussten dich in Sicherheit bringen Kailani. Du wärst sonst getötet worden. Jadekaiser und ich sind zu der Steuerzentrale von Olda Nui unterwegs. Wir hoffen dass wir uns bald wieder sehen werden." Kailani verstand nicht was es mit dieser Botschaft auf sich hatte, was war passiert? Sie sah Fetzen von Kämpfen in ihrem inneren Auge und versuchte sie zu sortieren. Langsam aber sicher konnte sie erkennen was passiert war. Sie konnte sich an einen Berg erinnern. Sie konnte sich daran erinnern, dass sie die Kalrdi unter Steinen begraben hatte, sie konnte sich daran erinnern, dass sie ihre Freunde gefunden hatte und dass sie sich mit ihnen auf den Weg nach Olda Nui machte, aber sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, was hier in Olda Nui passiert war. Jetzt spürte Kailani die Wunde. Eine seltsame Waffe, die sie nicht kannte, steckte in ihrer Schulter. Sie wusste dass sie ihn nicht herausziehen konnte, da sie sonst vielleicht verblutete. Aber daran hatten Jadekaiser und Tuyet anscheinend schon gedacht, eine Bandage hiet die Waffe an ihrem Platz. Erst jetzt bemerkte Kailani dass sie überall Wunden und Verletzungen hatte. "Oh mein Mata Nui!" sagte sie "was ist mit mir geschehen?" "Das kann ich dir sagen." *** Tuyet und Jadekaiser sahen durch das Loch. Sie konnten erkennen, wie einer der Kaldri mit dem Kopf eines der toten abgeordneten spielte. "Das ist ja makaber!" Sagte Jadekaiser angewiedert. "Sie haben das Gefühl für Recht und Ordnung vegessen, falls sie jemals eines hatten." Sagte Tuyet, ihre Stimme steckte voller Zorn. Es war die selbe Art von Zorn die sie gespührt hatte als sie die toten Matoraner in diesem Dorf gesehen hatte. "Was ist mit dem Universum passiert? Hoffen wir nur dass Takanuva es schafft diese Toa Nuva zu finden." Sagte Jadekaiser hoffnungsvoll, während Teridax gebann zu sprechen. "Liebe Freunde! Seit Jahren schon warte ich auf diesen einen Moment! Die Zusammenkunft der sieben Herrscher. Jeder von uns ist ein Herrscher, jeder von uns hat versucht Mata Nui zu stürzen! Und einem von uns ist es gelungen. Das bedeutet wir haben endlich die Macht das Universum zu erobern." "Wie soll das gehen? Du hast auf Vohon Nui versagt Teridax und der Toa der dich besiegt hat weilt immernoch unter den lebenden! Woher sollen wir wissen dass du uns nicht verrätst so wie du deine Bruderschaft verraten hast? Und nun schmoren sie in der Tife der Grube und warten darauf dass du sie befreist, wann wirst du das tun?" "Halt die Klappe Espann! Ich hätte dich nicht zurück von den toten holen müssen, also treib es nicht zu weit! Wann und ob ich meine Bruderschaft befreie ist meine Sache!" Schrie Teridax und dabei verdunkelte sich seine Stimme als wäre sie das pure böse. "Du musstest mich, nein du musstest uns alle zurückholen, wenn wir Kaldri nicht vereint sind verfügt auch niemand über die Kraft. Die Kraft mit der wir die Sonne in der nächsten Wintersonnenwende zerstören, und alles Licht auf dieser Welt zerstören können, Teridax! Du bist an uns gebunden!" Kapitel 2: Was ist passiert? Kailani sah eine Gestalt am Eingang der Höhle, doch es war Nacht, und deshalb konnte sie nicht erkennen wer er war. "Es gab einen Kampf." Sagte die Kreatur, deren Stimme Kailani Vertraut vorkam. "Lhikan?" fragte Kailani und sah, wie die Kreatur nickte, es war Lhikan. Nun ging er auf sie zu. "Was ist mit mir passiert?" "Ihr seid hier in Olda Nui angekommen und fandet die Stadt in trümmern vor. Die Kaldri haben die Stadt erobert. Und als sie von eurer Ankunft erfuhren planten sie eine Attacke, bei der du von Espann schwer verletzt wurdest." "Aber woher kommst du? Wie hast du dich befreit, Lhikan?" "Ich habe mich nicht befreit. Das waren die Toa Hagah. Sie mussten Teridax befeien um ihre Mission zu erfüllen, und als ich frei war ging ich sofort nach Olda Nui, da ich wusste dass ihr dort hin wolltet. Ich kam gerade rechtzeitig um den tödlichen stoß zu verhindern, der dir dein Leben genommen hätte. Wir brachten dich hier ein diese Höhle und machten aus, dass ich bei dir bleiben sollte um auf dich aufzupassen." "Danke Lhikan, aber ich denke wir sollten unseren Brüdern jetzt folgen." *** Pridak fiel Teridax ins Wort. "Es ist egal wer wen befreit hat, fakt ist, wenn Teridax uns nicht befreit hätte, hätten wir ihn befreien müssen, wir müssen zusammenarbeiten oder der Plan wird scheitern. Das erste was wir tun müssen, ist die Toa auszulöschen. Sie sind unsere größte Gefahr!" "Hast du das gehört Tuyet, so lange wir ihnen Wiederstand leisten können, können sie nichts tun." Jadekaiser handelte sofort. Er nahm leise einen der Steine heraus und richtete seinen Rhotukawerfer auf einen der Kaldri, dasselbe tat Tuyet. Sekunden später prasselte ein Hagel von Rhotukarotoren auf die Kaldri ein. *** Lhikan und Kailani schlichen durch die, mit Blut getränkten Straßen von Olda Nui. Hier und dort lief einer der versklavten Matoraner umher, der auf Wachgang war. Die beiden kletterten auf das Dach einer Taverne und sahen von dort aus das Rathaus von Olda Nui. "Wie kommen wir dort am besten rein?" fragte Kailani. Lhikan aktivierte seine Hau. "Unbemerkt können wir nicht rein. Bleib in meiner Nähe." Kapitel 3: Alte Rüstung Nun hatten die Kaldri entdeckt, wer schoss und woher geschossen wurde. Die Antwort auf den Rhotukahagel war Teridax´ Schattenhand. Pridak nahm sich seinen Polyphenwerfer, den er zu einer anderen Version des Nynrah-Geist-Blasters umgebaut hatte und schoss auf Tuyet und Jadekaiser, die Teridax´ Schattenhand gerade noch auswichen. Die beiden Toa liefen den Gang zurück und wurden dort von Isoteri und Mastok empfangen. Jadekaiser benutze seinen Rhotukawerfer nun als klingen und verwundete Isoteri. Tuyet nahm ihren Wasserspeer und schleuderte ihn in Mastok´s Hüfte, wodurch er an der Wand festgetackert wurde. Teridax und Kankroka rannten durch die Eingangshalle des Rathauses um den beiden Beistand zu leisten, doch Lhikan und Kailani kamen durch die Tür gestürmt. Lhikan deaktivierte seine Maske und setzte sein Feuerschild ein um einen Feuerstrudel zu schaffen. Kailani passte sich einer bestimmten Pflanzenart an, die ihrem Feind mit großer Geschwindigkeit ausweichen konnte. Lhikan sah über seine Schulter und sah Jadekaiser und eine Rote gestalt Kämpfen. "Den übernehm ich!" Schrie Lhikan und schoss zehn Rhotukarotoren auf Mastok, während er sprang. Als er schon fast am Boden ankam wurde er von Teridax´ Schattenhand weggezogen. Kailani reagierte sofort und nahm sich ihren Dschungelschneider, der die Schattenhand durchtrennte. Mit einem Schrei zog sich Teridax zurück. Silika hatte sich zurückgehalten. Aber jetzt ging er durch den Tunnel in dem Tuyet stand. Sie stellte sich sofort in Kampfpose, wurde aber sofort von Silika angegriffen. Er hatte sechs Klingen und schoss sie mit seinem Atuka Kiana Blaster ab, der bei berührung explodierte. Tuyet wurde getroffen und die linke Hälfte ihrer Rüstung wurde zerstört, wodurch wieder ihre alte, Krika-ähnliche Rüstung zum Vorschein kam. Tuyet streifte nun auch den Rest ihrer Rüstung ab und war wieder die, die sie nie mer sein wollte - Böse. Sie zeigte nun kein Erbarmen mehr. Mit ihren vier beinen kletterte sie die senktrechte wand hinauf und schoss Silika von oben mit ihrem Cordak Blaster ab. Lhikan rappelte sich wieder auf, und sah eine Kanohi Kakama vor sich... mit einem Kopf, aber ohne Körper. Im nächsten Moment landeten noch zwei Köpfe neben ihm. Er sah sich um, oben auf der Galerie des Rathauses stand Espann und hielt einen weiteren Kopf in der Hand. Lhikan schoss einen Rhotukarotor auf ihn, doch er wehrte ihn ab, so als ob ein unsichbares Schild um ihn herum wäre. Lhikan wusste was zu tun war, er setzte die Kraft der Schattenhau ein und zerstörte das Schild. Nun schoss er einen Rotoren nach dem anderen und Espann viel von der 60 Meter hohen Galerie. "So wird das gemacht!" Sagte Lhikan. In diesem Moment stürzte sich Pridak auf ihn und die beiden rollten die Treppe in den Keller hinunter. Kailani bekam keine Luft mehr und färbte sich langsam blau. Ihre Waffen lagen 10 Meter von ihr entfernt und die Kette von Kankroka´s Morgenstern hatte sich fest um ihren Hals gewickelt. Langsam wurde Kailani ohnmächtig, und als Kankroka dachte sie seit tot, lies er seinen Morgenstern fallen und lachte. "Legt euch nicht mit Kaldri an!" Kapitel 4: zwei tot, zwei lebend Tuyet krabbelte an der Wand entlang, ihr Cordak-Blaster sprühte nur so vor Energie. Leise schlich sie sich von hinten an Teridax an, der sie aber schon bemerkt hatte und sie mit seinem Stab der Dunkelheit durch die gegend schleuderte. "Deine Entscheidung war es dich gegen mich zu stellen! Jetzt musst du die Konsequenzen tragen!" Sagte er und zeigte mit einer Hand auf den Eingang zum Keller, von wo gerade Lhikan kam, er war von zwei Kaldri gefesselt worden und wurde nun von Silika getragen. Silika warf Lhikan auf den Boden und richtete seine Waffen auf ihn. Teridax sprang zu Tuyet, um sie fest zu halten und zu verhindern, dass sie ihre Augen schloss. "Ich will, dass du dir das ansiehst!" Sagte er, und im selben Moment kam Kankroka, mit der toten Kailani auf dem Arm hergetrottet. Er warf sie direkt neben den, sich wehrenden Lhikan, und Silika begann auf Lhikan einzustechen. Tuyet war schockiert, doch Teridax hinderte sie daran wegzuschauen, der letzte Blick, den sie von Lhikan erhielt steckte voller trauer, Liebe und Angst. Als Lhikan sich nicht mehr bewegte lies Teridax, Tuyet los, die sofort zu ihm rannte und dort zusammenbrach. *** Jadekaiser lief auf dem Geländer der 60 Meter hohen Galerie und flüchtete vor den Attacken der drei anderen Kaldri. Er sah keine andere Möglichkeit, also schuf er sich eine Eisrutsche und rutschte auf ihr hinunter. Er zerstörte sie aber als er unten war, damit ihm die Kaldri nicht folgen konnten. Diese liefen nun die über 100 Stufen hinunter. Jadekaiser drehte sich um und sah das hässliche Lächeln von Teridax genau vor sich. Teridax trat bei seite und gewährte Jadekaiser damit einen Blick auf die trauernde Tuyet. Jadekaiser konnte nicht fassen was er sah. Kailani und Lhikan waren tot. Sie lagen leblos nebeneinander, und Tuyet hielt Lhikans Hand. Endlich waren auch die restlichen drei Kaldri unten angekommen und Pridak erhob seine Hand mit seiner Waffe und wollte auf die beiden zielen. "Nicht!" sagte Teridax zu Pridak "ich will sie leiden sehen". Jadekaiser drehte sich um als er diese Worte hörte und schoss mit seinem Rhotukawerfer auf Teridax, dieser reagierte indem er auch einen Rhotukarotor auf ihn schoss. Die beiden Geschosse trafen sich in der Luft und wirkten in einer großen Eis und Schattenexplosion. "Ich will, dass sie sich wünschen an der stelle der beiden zu sein. Ich will, dass sie sich wünschen tot zu sein!" Sagte Teridax und sah Jadekaiser dabei tief in seine Eisblauen Augen. "Egal wen du tötest, Teridax! Diesen Gefallen werden wir dir nie tun!" Antwortete Jadekaiser mit einer Sicherheit in der Stimme, bei der Teridax nur noch eines tun konnte... die Wahrheit sagen. "Das wollen wir doch mal sehen." Sagte Pridak und sah Teridax an, der nun zu sprechen begann. "Jadekaiser, Jadekaiser!" Sagte Teridax in einem spielenden Ton. "Du bist ganz schön gefasst, dafür dass deine eigene Zwillingsschwester gerade gestorben ist!" Nachdem Teridax diese Worte gesagt hatte verschwanden die Kaldri in einer Rauchexplosion. Kapitel 5: Vergangenheit 87000 Jahre zuvor... In einem Abgelegenen Dorf, weit entfernt von Olda Nui, lebten zwei Ko-Matoraner, Akias und Gamakia. Sie lebten in Freude und Wohlstand. Das einzige was zu ihrem Glück fehlte war ein Kind. In der Nacht zur Wintersonnenwende wurde ihnen dieser Traum erfüllt. Sie bekamen zwei wunderbare kleine Ko-Matoraner, sie waren Zwillinge. Akias wollte seinen Sohn unbedingt Jadekaiser nennen, da er mit ihm große Dinge vorhatte. Für das Mädchen hatten sie keinen Namen, da sie nicht wussten, dass sie überhaupt eines bekommen würden. Die Mutter entschied sich für den Namen Kailani, nach ihrer Mutter, und Kailani´s Großmutter. Doch in der Nacht wurde das Dorf von einer Gruppe sechs skrupelloser Herrscher, den Kaldri, überfallen. Sie stahlen Kailani und setzten sie in der Wildnis aus, was sie nicht wussten war, dass sie den falschen Zwilling entführt hatten. Im Dschungel wurde Kailani von einem Matoranereherpaar gefunden. Da sie noch im Anfangsstadion ihrer Entwicklung war konnte sie sich perfekt anpassen und wurde immer mehr zu einer Matoranerin des Pflanzenlebens. *** Jadekaiser verarbeitete das was er gerade von Teridax erfahren hatte. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass Kailani seine Schwester war? Er konnte es sich nicht vorstellen. Er mochte Kailani, sehr sogar, er hatte schon allmählich angefangen sie wie eine Schwester zu sehen, aber nun war sie tot, und Lhikan auch. "Wir sollte jetzt gehen Tuyet und den beiden die letzte Ehre erweisen". Sagte Jadekaiser zu Tuyet, welche jetzt aufstand und nickte. Jadekaiser sah, wie bedrück Tuyet war. Er wusste dass es nicht leicht für sie sein konnte, sie musste schon zwei mal über Lhikan hinweg kommen, und beide male hatte es sehr lange gedauert. Lhikan war gerade zur falschen Zeit gestorben, der südliche Kontinent war in Gefahr, wie konnten Tuyet und er die Kaldri besiegen? Sie bräuchten Hilfe, doch woher? Jadekaiser und Tuyet könnten versuchen ein paar überlebende Toa des Großen Krieges ausfindig zu machen, aber es würde zu viel Zeit brauchenn. Sie brauchten verstärkung, sie brauchten Waffen, sie brauchten... Kanoya. "Ich hab die Idee!" Schrie Jadekaiser und nahm die beiden toten Toa auf die Schultern "wir müssen nach Kanoya, er muss uns helfen! Mit ihm können wir den südlichen Kontinent retten!" "Du hast recht Jadekaiser." Sagte Tuyet und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Sie gingen zu der Höhle, in die sie Kailani nach dem Kampf mit den Kaldri gebracht hatten und legten die beiden Toa hinein. Je schneller sie den südlichen Kontinent befreien konnten, desto schneller könnten sie versuchen Lhikan und Kailani irgendwie wieder ins Leben zu rufen, was sie nicht wussten war, dass es nicht an ihnen, sondern an Lhikan und Kailani selbst lag einen solchen Weg zu finden. Die beiden schlichen durch die Dunkelheit der Nacht und erreichten schließlich eine Ausgediente Lagerhalle, von dort riefen sie ihre Toapods. Kapitel 6: Alter bekannter Als Tuyet und Jadekaiser durch die Dunkelheit fuhren konnten sie die wutentbrannten Schreie der Kaldri höhren, und in der Ferne sahen sie viele Explosionen. Nun war sich Jadekaiser nicht mehr sicher, ob es eine gute Idee war sofort nach Kanoya zu gehen. Sie hätten die Matoraner zuerst in Sicherheit bringen sollen, aber jetzt war es zu spät. Wenn sie jetzt umkehren würden, würden die Kaldri sofort mitbekommen, was sie vorhatten. Tuyet und Jadekaiser erreichten den Strand. Jadekaiser vereiste ein klenies Stück des Wassers und Tuyet tireb es in hoher Geschwindigkeit an. Jadekaiser benutzte seine Kanohi und verwandelte sich in einen Motor. Dadurch waren sie innerhalb von Minuten auf Kanoya. Diesmal wurden sie aber nicht angegriffen, da die Matoraner sie kannten. Die beiden Toa landeten und rannten zu der Festung. Dort angekommen wurde ihnen das Tor von Takua geöffnet. Sie rannten in den Thronsaal und auf einem der Thröne saß, Nidhiki. "Jadekaiser? Tuyet?" gab er von sich als er die beiden verwunderten Toa sah. "was macht ihr hier?" "Dasselbe kann ich dich fragen!" Sagte Jadekaiser und nahm sich seinen Rhotukawerfer zur Hand und schoss, doch ein angeflogener Rhotukarotor wehtre diesen ab. Jadekaiser sah in die Richtung aus der, der Rhotukarotor kam und sah Kava. "Wir haben Nidhiki wieder zu einem von uns gemacht", sagte Kava und lief auf seine ehemaligen Teamkameraden zu. "wieso seid ihr hier? Ihr wolltet doch nach Olda Nui, was ist passiert?" "Keine Zeit für erklärungen", sagte Jadekaiser. "Lhikan und Kailani sind tot. Die Kaldri haben Olda Nui erobert! Wir brauchen eure Hilfe um den südlichen Kontinent zu retten." Mehr musste Kava nicht hören. Er holte sich eine Trompete aus seinem Rückenbehälter und blies ein Warnsignal. Sofort sammelten sich Gruppen von Matoranern am Tor und maschierten Richtung Hafen. Dort tauchten auf einmal hunderte von Schnellbooten auf. "Wir vier Toa werden die Truppe anführen". Sagte Kava und sah die anderen drei Toa an. Schließlich lief er aus der Festung. Er zeigte auf vier gerätschaften. "Dies sind unsere Fahrzeuge. Wir werden eine Attacke von Oben starten, während die Matoraner auf den Boden kämpfen werden." Sagte Kava und händigte jedem Toa einen weiteren Rhotukawerfer aus. "Die werdet ihr brauchen, das sind keine normalen Rhotukawerfer, es sind die Sondermodelle der Toa Hagah, nur in anderem Design. Damit könnt ihr Idekradermis erschaffen, aber nur wenn ihr sechs Rotoren abfeuert" Kava nahm sich eines der kleinen Flugfahrzeuge und erhob sich in die Lüfte, dasselbe taten die anderen Toa. Jetzt flogen sie nach Olda Nui, fest entschlossen den südlichen Kontinent zu retten. Es war circa 4:30 Uhr in der Früh als die Boote der Matoraner leise an der Küste von Olda Nui strandeten. Die Toa verteilten sich daraufhin, jeder sollte von einer anderen Richtung angreifen. Die Matoraner schlichen an der Küste entlang und umzingelten langsam das Rathaus. Die Toa flogen in immer kleiner werdenen Kreisen um den Turm des Rathauses und landeten schließlich. "Wir werden von innen angreifen. Während uns die Matoraner von außen unterstützen werden!" Sagte Kava zu den Toa und packte eine Gerätschaft aus, sie sah aus wie eine Harpune, was sie auch war. Sie verschoss einen Pfeil an dem ein Seil war. Kava band das Seil am Turm fest und schoss in die Dunkelheit. Sekunden später hörten sie wie der Pfeil im Boden des Rathauses stecken blieb. Nun kletterten die Toa an diesem Seil hinunter. Kapitel 7: Teridax Dieser Abschnitt spielt während der Abwesenheit von Tuyet und Jadekaiser... Die Kaldri standen auf einem Berg und Isoteri beklagte sich. "Du hättest uns auch woanderst hinteleportieren können, du...!" "Ich hätte dich auch zurücklassen und dich deinem sicheren Tod überlassen können!" Antwortet Teridax wütend. Die Kaldri waren dem Kampf entkommen und hatten Lhikan und Kailani getötet. Nun berieten sie ihre nächsten Schritte. "Die Toa werden nicht lange auf sich warten lassen!" Fuhr Teridax fort. "Wir müssen dafür sorgen, dass unsere nächste Auseinandersetzung, ihre letzte wird!" Die Kaldri stimmten zu. "Wenn man von Toa spricht!" Sagte Espann und zeigte auf eine Kreatur in der Luft. "Das ist kein Toa! Das ist... Icarax?" Fragte Teridax überrascht, er hatte gedacht alle Makuta waren in der Grube, doch anscheinend hatte er sich geirrt. Nun landete Icarax mitten in ihrem Kreis und wandte sich zu Teridax. "Schnell! Du musst die Toa Hagah suchen! Sie wissen wo die Maske des Lichts ist und sind nun auf der Suche nach ihr um dich damit für immer zu vernichten!" Teridax reagierte sichtlich geschockt auf diese Nachricht. "Ich werde dich begleiten!" Sagte Icarax, doch er wurde in einem Netz gefangen und weggetragen. Die Kaldri sahen ihm hinterher und sahen ein Flugobjekt in dem ein Toa saß. "Isoteri! Du übernimmst die Leitung! Ich kann es mir nicht leisten, dass mir die Toa Hagah mit der Maske des Lichts im Nacken sitzen! Ich werde sie finden! Und ich werde zurückkommen!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand Teridax. Die restlichen Kaldri gingen zurück in das Rathaus. "Teridax hat doch keine Ahnung! Ich werde ihm mal zeigen was Führung bedeutet!" Sagte Isoteri und fühlte sich sofort wie der neue Herrscher der Kaldri. "Und wie willst du die Toa besiegen?" Fragte Kankroka. "Ganz einfach, wir sind zu sechst und sie zu zweit, wir greifen sie sofort an. Sie werden nicht mit einem Überraschungsangriff rechnen!" Antwortete Isoteri. "Das ist ein g..." KRAKK "Was war das?" Ergänzte Pridak. Im dämmrigen Mondlicht erkannten die Kaldri einen Pfeil, direkt in der Mauerwand, an diesem Pfeil war ein Seil befestigt. Kapitel 8: Stürmung des Rathauses Kava kam unten an dem Seil an. Er schlich sich nun durch den kleinen Raum, in der Hoffnung nicht gesehen zu werden. Die anderen Toa folgten ihm. Sie wussten nicht, dass sie schon von den Kaldri entdeckt wurden. Nun begannen die Kaldri zu flüstern. "Sollen wir sie gleich aufspießen?" Fragte Pridak gespannt. "Nein!" antwortete Isoteri und legte seinen Zeigefinger auf den Mund um stille zu signalisieren. "Ich will sie überraschen!" Die Toa gingen in die entgegengesetzte Richtung der Kaldri, auf einmal drehte sich Tuyet um und schoss eine Welle auf die Kaldri. "Du wolltest also eine Überraschung!" Sagte Nidhiki, der von Kava die Kanohi Arthron bekommen hatte. "Hier hast du eine!" Nidhiki griff zu seinen Luftschneidern und zerteilte die Moleküle der Luft, um die Kaldri in einem Molekülsturm zu fangen. Kava schoss unaufhörlich mit seinen Zamor Kugeln auf die Kaldri und schrie dabei wie am Spieß. Jadekaiser verdürckte sich währenddessen und kehrte mit der Matoranermeute zurück, diese stürzten sich nun auf die Kaldri. Sie waren zwar in der Unterzahl, aber trotzdem schlugen sich die Kaldri gut. "Wir haben auch Elementarkräfte!" sagte Kankroka und lächelte die Toa dabei an, kurz danach riss der Boden auf und ein Großteil der Matoraner verschwand in der Dunkelheit. "Ihr habt keine Toa des Steins! Wie wollt ihr uns jetzt erreichen?" Fragte Kankroka, der den Spalt immer größer machte. "So!" Schrie Jadekaiser und überzog den Boden mit einer Eisschicht, die eine Art Eisbrücke darstellte. "Ihr müsst euch beeilen! Ich kann nicht mehr lange! Meine Elementarkräfte gehen langsam aus!" Die Toa und Matoraner ließen sich das nicht zweimal sagen. Sie stürmten über das Eis und griffen an. Takua nahm sich seine Waffe und drängte durch die Meute. Die Matoraner vor ihm bildeten eine undruchdringbare Mauer. Nidhiki flog nun über das Schlachtfeld und hatte Steine bei sich. Über den Kaldri lies er seine Steine fallen. Kankroka reagierte damit darauf, dass er die Steine umlenkte und sie damit auf die Matoraner richtete. "Sie sind zu stark! Wir sind zwar ein Haufen Krieger, aber wir sind nicht stark genug das Böse zu besiegen!" Schrie Nidhiki. "Wir haben es schon einmal geschafft! Der Große Krieg war viel schlimmer als das, was du hier siehst!" Antwortete Tuyet. Sie krabbelte an der Wand entlang und schoss hier und dort ein paar Cordak Pfeile auf Silika. Dieser sprang nun auf sie zu und griff sie an. Durch die Wucht waren beide zu schwer für das Eis und zerbrachen es. Sie fielen in die Dunkelheit und kämpften während sie fielen. "Du musst dich an der Wand festhalten!" Hörte Tuyet, eine Stimme sagen. Dies tat sie nun, mit all ihren vier spitzen Beinen krallte sie sich an der Wand der Schlucht fest. Sie sah nach unten und sah Silika, er streckte die Hand nach ihr aus. Seine Augen, sie drückten keinerlei Bosheit aus, und Tuyet war der traurige Blick in Silika´s Augen schon fast unheimlich, aber sie hatte kein Mitleid mit ihm, nicht mal als sie hörte wie seine Knochen brachen, als er auf dem Boden landete. Kapitel 9: Alles oder Nichts Plötzlich gab es einen Erdrutsch und Tuyet musste aufpassen, dass sie nicht wieder in den Spalt fiel, jedoch verloren einige der Matoraner ihr Gleichgewicht und fielen in die unendliche Tiefe. Tuyet sah weg. Nun kletterte sie die Wand hinauf und schoss dabei unaufhörlich mit ihrerm Cordak-Blaster. Als Isoteri sah, was Tuyet machte sprang er auf sie zu, wurde während seinem Sprung jedoch von Nidhiki gefangen und gegen Mastok geschleudert, die beiden flogen durch den Raum, und landeten in der Matoranermeute. Espann bündelte auf einmal seine Kräfte und veranlasste eine Nova-Blast des Pflanzenlebens. Alle Matoraner wurden aus dem Rathaus gefegt. Nidhiki, der sich an der Decke des Rathauses festhielt packte Tuyets Kralle und verhinderte, dass sie auch nach draußen geschleudert wurde. Kava hielt sich an einem Türrahmen fest und verbrannte alle vorbeifliegenden Pflanzen. Jadekaiser hatte sich selbst in einen Eisblock eingesperrt und diesen fest an der Wand eingefroren. Als die Nova-Blast langsam nachlies sprangen alle vier Toa vor die fünf Kaldri. "Traut ihr euch zu gegen uns zu kämpfen?" Fragte Isoteri leicht Ironisch. "Diese Frage sollten wir euch stellen!" Antwortete Jadekaiser. "Wir sind zu fünft, ihr nur zu viert, und ihr habt ein Mädchen im Team, wäre das fair? Ich glaube nicht. Aber wann haben bösewichte jemals fair gespielt?" Sagte Kankroka und tat dabei so als ob er nachdenken würde. "Komm du uns nicht mit Fairness!" schrie Tuyet "Wir müssten diese Unterhaltung nicht führen, wenn du nicht Kailani getötet und dein hässlicher Vahki-Freund nicht meinen Lhikan getötet hätte, den ich inzwischen umgebracht habe, also denke nicht dass du mir nicht zutrauen kannst zu kämpfen!" Die Wut und überzeugung die von Tuyet´s Stimme ausging machte den Kaldri ein mulmiges Gefühl im Bauch. Kava sah sich um. Es war der perfekte Zeitpunkt, die Kaldri waren abgelenkt, und in der Ecke waren noch die Überreste von Jadekaiser´s Eisblock. Er bewegte sein Feuerschwert ganz langsam und mit bedacht in die Richtung des Eisblocks und feuerte. Das Feuer wurde von Jadekaiser´s Eis reflektiert und traf Espann unerwartet, der von oben bis unten in Pflanzen steckte, die nun begannen zu brennen. Der Kaldri schrie wie am Spieß und die Toa stürzten sich auf die Kaldri. Jadekaiser nahm sich Mastok vor. "Mal sehen wie dir eine Dreiklingige Klinge bekommt!" Sagte Jadekaiser und versuchte auf Mastok einzustecken, diese wich jedoch geschickt aus und steckte ihren Stachel in Jadekaiser´s Hals, der Stachel traf die Arterie, die mit Jadekaiser´s Gehirn verbunden war und flößte ihm nun eine besondere Essenz ein. Mastok begann zu lachen als Jadekaise zu boden Sank. Tuyet und Nidhiki hatten sich zusammengetan und schufen nun ein kleines, aber starkes Gewitter, das Kankroka und Pridak einkesselte. Kankroka schleuderte mit seinem Morgenstern herum, in der Hoffnung einen der beiden Toa zu treffen, doch er erwischte Pridak, der nun hilflos und bewusslos in dem kleinen Tornado wirbelte. Kava mühte sich mit Espann und Isoteri ab. Isoteri schoss Feuerbälle auf den Toa des Feuers, doch dieser Absorbiere die Feuerbälle in seinem Zamorwerfer und schoss sie auf Espann, der immernoch brannte, langsam begann auch sein Körper zu brennen und ein kleiner Schlag genügte um ihn in den Spalt zu werfen, in dem auch Silika sein Ende fand. Kapitel 10: Befreiung Jadekaiser lag auf dem Steinigen Boden des Rathauses, Mastok zog gerade ihren Stachel aus seinem Hals, mit dem sie ihm eine Essenz eingeflöst hatte, die bewirken sollte, dass der Toa starb. Mastok sah den Toa auf dem Boden liegen und lachte. Jadekaiser öffnete blitzartig seine Augen und sprang auf. Mastok´s Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen. "D... d... du... du solltest eigentlich mausetot sein!" "Ich denke du hast da wohl einen Fehler gemacht!" Schrie Jadekaiser, während er eine Veränderung in sich spührte. Seine Muskeln erweiterten sich und wurden zu groß für seine Rüstung, sie riss an einigen Stellen, Jadekaiser merkte, wie sich Wissen in ihm ausbreitete, und er Dinge tun konnte, von denen er zuvor nur träumen konnte. Mastok stürzte sich auf den Toa. *** Kava wich Isoteri´s Attacke aus. Er sprang hoch in die Luft und schoss dabei Feuerbälle auf den Kaldri. Tuyet und Nidhiki beendeten ihren Angriff. Kankroka und Pridak taumelten herum, sie waren völlig Orientierungslos und in ihren Köpfen drehte sich alles. Isoteri ging zu den beiden und nahm eine bedrohliche Haltung ein. Mastok flog durch die Luft und landete vor Isoteri. Jadekaiser stellte sich zu den anderen drei Toa. "Und jetzt? Jetzt ist es doch eigentlich Fair, oder? Vier gegen Vier!" Sagte Tuyet, und Nidhiki machte sich Kampfbereit, doch sie hielt ihn zurück. "Wir sind nicht wie ihr!" Sagte sie. "Richtig, Schwester", sagte Jadekaiser "Als Herrscher dieses Landes verbanne ich euch, und solltet ihr jemals wieder zurückkehren werdet ihr den geballten Zorn der Toa Olda zu spüren bekommen! Habt ihr mich verstanden?" Die Kaldri antworteten nicht. "Ob ihr mich verstanden habt!" "Ja, ja... wir gehen schon." Sagte Isoteri eingeschüchtert. "Und wagt es ja nicht eure Visagen noch einmal hier blicken zu lassen!" Fügte Jadekaiser hinzu. Die Kaldri gingen nun an dem Spalt vorbei, den Kankroka vorher geschaffen hatte, als es erneut einen Erdrutsch gab, Mastok, Pridak und Kankroka fielen in die Schlucht, aber Isoteri konnte sich noch festhalten. Die Toa sprangen sofort zu ihm. "Wir helfen dir!" Sagte Kava und reichte Isoteri seine Hand. Dieser scheute sich, sie anzunehmen. "Es ist noch nicht zu spät!" Fügte der Toa des Feuers hinzu. "Doch, für mich ist es zu spät! Ich habe den falschen Weg gewählt, und diesen muss ich bis zum bitteren Ende gehen!" Sagte Isoteri und lies los. Epilog Die vier Toa standen vor dem Rathaus und verabschiedeten sich von den Matoranern. Schließlich wandte sich Kava, den anderen drei Toa zu. "Tja, Nidhiki. Ich schätze es ist Zeit zu gehen." Sagte Kava. "Ähmm... Ich denke ich werde hier bleiben, bei meinen alten Teamkameraden." Antwortete Nidhiki. "Oh... Na gut. Wenn dich das glücklich macht. Ich schätze dann werde ich alleine gehen". Sagte Kava winkte den Toa zu und ging. Jadekaiser drehte sich dem Rathaus zu, um das sich die überlebenden Bewohner von Olda Nui versammelt hatten. "Der Krieg ist vorbei! Alles kann wieder seinen Geregelten lauf nehmen. Geht zurück an euer Arbeitsstätten, räumt die Stadt auf, repariert die Gebäude." Sagte Jadekaiser lachend. "Denn dieser Tag ist ein besonderer Tag, es ist der Olda Nuische Unabhängigkeitstag. Der Tag des Sieges. Der Tag an dem wir das böse vertrieben haben." Er sah seine Freunde an, die beide einmal böse waren. "Wir alle" Die beiden Toa sahen Jadekaiser glücklich an und gingen. Jadekaiser stand noch eine Weile so da und sah den Matoranern zu, als hinter ihm jemand auftauchte. "Schöne Rede". Jadekaiser kannte diese Stimme, er kannte sie nur zu gut. Er drehte sich um. "Naho!" Schrie er und rannte auf seine alte Freundin zu. Erfahrt wie es weiter geht in: What a beautiful Wedding Kategorie:Epos